The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: High School Days
by NelisaV
Summary: The gang is in high school and things are about to change. Details their four years together. Relationships will blossom while some will crumble, but hey that's high school for you.
1. Back from Camp

**Chapter 1: Back from Camp ****_(Jimmy's P.O.V.)_**

I haven't seen much of my friends (and Cindy) since I've spent the entire summer away at camp. I lied to my friends about going to science camp because I couldn't bear their laughter if they really knew I was going to football camp. In my younger days I was athletically inept. However, my growth spurt gradually came over middle school and then this summer I grew from 4'8" to 5'9". Thanks to camp I've also added 30 pounds of pure muscle. I'm sure my friends will be in awestruck of my appearance when I invite them over tonight to the lab. My hair is styled differently from the Hershey kiss do I was known for in my younger days. I've decided to cut it short and put it in a Fau-hawk, which cheerleaders from the camp next door said looked great on me. Those girls were so….so….

"**Jiiiiiimmmmmy!**" Carl yelled into Vox's speaker, waking me from my trance. "When did you get back from camp? We need to hang out before school starts."

"Hey Carl," I chuckled as my once pudgy friend gazed into Vox's camera. Carl had lost a lot of weight over the years and now he is at a normal weight. It also helped that Carl has been working over at llama ranch over in the next town so some of the weight turned into muscle. "I just got back yesterday and tonight invite everyone over to the clubhouse as we embark on the last four years of our educational journey together."

As soon as I saw Carl's expression as I uttered that last sentence, I quickly added, "For an action-packed movie marathon to kick off the rest of our summer together."

Carl's face lit up and took off running home. I couldn't wait for my friends to see my changes. I wonder what they would say (especially Cindy).


	2. Missing Jimmy

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Jimmy Neutron :)**

**Chapter 2: Missing Jimmy****_ (Cindy's P.O.V)_**

I lay in my bed, texting my boyfriend of over a year (Nick) when Dweebtron's face popped into my mind. I haven't seen or heard from Jimmy since he left for camp. Part of me missed him and part of me was glad he was gone. I couldn't lie to myself. I liked Jimmy probably more than I liked Nick. Hell maybe I loved him, but he was with Betty Quinlan and I was with Nick Dean. I was with content that depressing truth. See Jimmy and I had numerous chances to date over the years, but something came up each time so we mutually decided to give up. Even though I couldn't suppress my feelings for him, what bothered me the most about this whole situation was even though he was SUPPOSED to be my sworn enemy, I cared about him. I checked Facebook this entire summer to see if he posted an update. I checked my phone, hoping he would've left me a text, yet nothing. As my heart started to sink into my stomach, my phone snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey girly!" Libby practically yelled into her phone. "You wouldn't even believe what I just found out from Sheen."

"What did you hear Libs? Spill!" I asked jumping up from my depressed trance, eagerly awaiting the juicy gossip from my best friend.

"Jimmy's back from camp. He just got back yesterday and wants everyone to go over for a movie marathon." Libby spat out with what I'm pretty sure was a smile on her face. "So are you coming or not Cindy?"

My heart jumped when Libby told me Jimmy was back, but I knew nothing could (or would) come of it. However, a smile crept along my face and with a sigh of relief I muttered, "Yes, Libs. I'll be there." As we hung up, my demeanor changed. My boy genius was back (even if he wasn't really mine).


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: No own Jimmy Neutron still :(**

**Chapter 3: Reunited ****_(Jimmy's P.O.V)_**

It was 6:30, when I finally heard a knock on the door to my clubhouse.

"Open the door, King Cranium!" Cindy yelled in her high pitch voice.

I smirked because she had no idea the boy she once picked on wasn't the one she was coming down to. "As you wish, Vortex." I said with a devilish grin coming across my face.

Five…four…three…two…one…THUUUUUUUUUDDDDD! All four of my friends came crashing down onto the concrete floor of the lab in heap from the welcome mat entrance. As they mumbled insults towards my lack of a cushion for their fall, I decided it was time to show them my transformation.

"Come on man, it has been 7 years why haven't you…." Sheen stopped mid-sentence when I got up and faced my friends. "Dude what…what happened? You're huge man." Sheen stammered as he looked at me. I just laughed and gave my best friend a hug. He changed a lot during the summer. His Ultra Lord obsession was finally over (thank god). He also took to habit of break dancing (probably because he and Libby have been dating for 5 years). Sheen also gained some muscle and grew a few inches. He grew his hair out for Libby as she loves Justin Bieber and he wanted to make her happy. Overall I could tell my best friend was the same hyper-active person I left a month and a half ago.

"Jimmy what happened to you at science camp?" Carl asked bewildered, but was impressed by newly impressive physique.

"Well guys," I acknowledged with an air of confidence (that could be considered arrogance). "I didn't go to science camp. I actually went to football camp." I half expected them to laugh, but they were supportive even Cindy. "I hate that I lied to you guys, but I needed to do it." I explained to them.

"It's ok, Jimmy. We understand." Libby said giving me a comforting smile. She didn't change as much since I was gone. If anything the only thing changed was her height. She was now a few inches shorter than Sheen, but she seemed happier now as if something happened that I didn't know about. "It's a new beginning for all of us. As long as we have each other, high school will be a piece of cake." Libby said with huge grin looking back and forth between me and Cindy. All my friends nodded in agreement, but I wondered what was on Libby's mind.

"Cheers to the three amigops!" Sheen, Carl and I yelled as we chugged down our bottles of Purple Flurp.

"And two girls!" yelled Cindy and Libby as they joined in on the flurp chug. My summer with best friends finally begun.


	4. Neutron?

**D****isclaimer: Once again I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters**

**Chapter 4: Neutron? ****_(Cindy's P.O.V)_**

I couldn't believe my eyes when Jimmy turned and faced us. He looked…..amazing. My heart skipped a beat (well about a hundred beats) when I saw him. Those sapphire blue eyes of his pierced my souls, making me melt every time I saw them. That smile of his with the newly acquired muscles of his as well as the new hair style caught me in surprise. I think….no I'm pretty sure I fell in love with James Isaac Neutron more that day. His muscles popped out of his shirt, a navy blue polo with a Neutronic symbol on top of his left pectoral as well as his khaki pants and pure black VANS.

"Cin, you're drooling," Libby whispered with a grin creeping along her face. "I know you like Jimmy and haven't stopped liking him, so now with this hunk standing before us you better get a move on girl."

"One I don't like Spewtron and I did get over him," I hissed towards my best friend slightly annoyed. "Two if I did, he's with Betty "Ugh" Quinlan."

"Whatever you say girl." Libby said sounding slightly defeated. Libby went over towards Sheen. For some odd reason they've been dating since fourth grade. My mind was overflowing with thoughts of how close Jimmy and I got to dating. I wished my big mouth never got in the way of it happening because I could have this Jimmy Neutron to myself, but I pushed him away and now 'Ms. Perfect' has him, I thought to myself.

"Earth to Vortex!" Jimmy hollered into my ear as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want, Count Dorkula?" I hissed angrily at this big-headed cutie that stood right in front of me.

"Well there she is," Jimmy exclaimed with an ever so cute smirk creeping along his face.

"Which movie do you want to see, Vortex? We need your vote to break the tie," He said leading the way to his DVD collection. I was startled by this because he was never this nice to me before, but I wasn't so kind either.

"Umm…this one." I muttered not even paying attention to my choice as I processed my thoughts.

"Yes! Expendables 2!" shouted Sheen at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, Sheen," hissed Libby.

"I'm sorry milady," whimpered Sheen as he kissed Libby on the forehead.

"Ugh," grumbled Jimmy from the back as he brought snacks from his secret stash in his lab.

"What's wrong Jim?" Carl asked concerned for Jimmy. I couldn't help, but look into Jimmy's eyes as he got closer to us. All eyes were on him as we waited for him to release what was bothering him.

"I'm happy for you and Libby, Sheen. I really am," Jimmy sighed. "However I don't feel like seeing relationship stuff right now."

"Why what happened to you and Betty, Jimmy?" Libby asked interested and concerned for Jimmy, while casting a surreptitious glance my way.

"I broke up with Betty before I left because she kissed another guy in front of me, I started losing interest in her, and finally I started liking someone else." Jimmy stated glumly but mumbled the last part to only I could hear.

My heart froze. Wait did Jimmy say he broke up with Betty. I was both happy and confused because what should I do with Nick. I mean he's a great guy, but Jimmy is an all-around amazing guy…

"Plus girls are going to be huge distraction if I want to make the football team, so I'd rather be single." Jimmy exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well Jim, if it makes you feel better. I still haven't gotten a girlfriend." Carl said sheepishly.

"We'll find someone who's worth our wait, Carl." Jimmy proclaimed enthusiastically to our llama loving friend, while passing a glance my way. Carl grinned.

"Okay let's watch some movies already." Sheen whined. As Jimmy turned to start the movie, I wondered if there was anything left between Jimmy and I. The marathon started before I could proceed with my thoughts.


	5. Feelings Will Not Die

**Disclaimer: I do not still own Jimmy Neutron and thanks guys for the reviews. I wasn't too sure if I should continue after I wrote the first ten chapters, but I will and I will upload the other chapters tomorrow and I'll update about once a week after, so enjoy guys :)**

**Chapter 5: Feelings Will Not Die ****_(Jimmy's P.O.V)_**

When my friends left, I was a bit sad because I've missed them so much and all our crazy adventures together dearly even Cindy. What puzzled me the most about her is the way she looked at me and how often she got lost in a train of thought. What could she possibly be thinking about? I know for a fact it can't be me since she hates everything about me, but over the years we've gotten so close to dating. Could she still have feelings for me after we mutually decided to move forward? No. She couldn't she was dating Nick. Why did I even care about what she felt about me? Her big mouth was the main reason we never got together in the first place. I had moved on from that irritable blonde girl from across the street. At least before I saw her tonight. Cindy was absolutely stunning. She grew over the summer, too. She was still a few inches shorter than me, but she did grow into her woman body and I liked her new body. Those curves, her emerald green eyes, that beautiful smile, her beautiful flowing blonde hair, oh and that piercing she has on top of her left ear…oh leaping leptons what am I saying. This infuriating blonde is distracting me. Even if I admitted that I still had feelings for her, there is no way in hell she would reciprocate my feelings. With that I pushed Cynthia Vortex to the back of my mind as I started working on adjustments to my hover car and my rocket. As the night progressed and my adjustments near completion, I decided to call it a night and go inside to take a shower and crash. When I was finished with my shower, I went to my room to see the light in her room still on. I stared for a moment and softly to myself, I muttered "Goodnight Cindy". I fell asleep with a blonde girl frolicking in my mind.


	6. The First Day Is The Hardest

**Disclaimer: still don't own Jimmy Neutron :( Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The First Day is the Hardest ****_(Cindy's P.O.V.)_**

"Cynthia, time for school," yelled my mother, Sasha Vortex, from down stairs. I groggily arose and replied, "I'm up. I'll be down in a minute, mom."

My first day of high school with my best friends was nerve wracking since I had yet to tell any of them I broke up with Nick the night before. I got out of bed and looked out at the house across the street. Jimmy's window was open and I could see him taking off his shirt. _His body was amazing I wish I never messed anything up before because this should have been mine_, I thought to myself as he was reaching for another shirt. While I was staring, my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Jimmy.

_Enjoying the show, Vortex ;-)_

Crap! He saw me checking him out. My face reddened with embarrassment as Neutron looked at me from across the street.

_No dorkatron. Again with your giant ego L_

As I pushed send, I heard my mother calling for me once more to hurry up, so I went to my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jean and lime green tank top to go with my Toms. By the time I was done, I was fully dressed and my hair and make-up looked amazing enough I was sure it would make Jimmy drool. I grabbed my backpack and cell, headed down for breakfast. I didn't hear a word my mother said during breakfast because Jimmy's half-naked body was imprinted on my mind when my phone vibrated. I looked to see I had two unread messages from Jimmy.

_My ego isn't that big, Cin L_

_Come on, Vortex I don't want you to make us late for school. We're already outside waiting in my hover car._

Before my mom could even utter another meaningless word, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to my best friends.

"Hey Cindy!" The four of them greeted from Jimmy's hover car in unison.

"Hey guys!" I yelled back excitedly. I wasn't really paying attention to everyone and what they were wearing for our first day of high school. I was fixated on Jimmy and how amazingly he cute looked. He was wearing some Oakley sunglasses with a white neutronic polo shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of red Vans. His hair was spiked up in the front, so cutely…

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked puzzled. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Neutron," I snapped at him quickly. "Let's get a move on. I don't want you to make us late."

He took off his glasses and looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and smiled at me before he finally nodded and started the hover car. As we drove towards the high school, I told my friends of my break up.

"Wow, Cin," Libby said shocked. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Libs," I answered honestly. "I wasn't feeling it anymore. Plus Brittany told me she saw Nick and Betty making out at the Candy Bar."

Everyone gasped and looked at Jimmy. He seemed unaffected by news, which was slightly odd or it was because he didn't care what she did.

"Oh well girl. You deserve someone who is a whole lot better than Nick Dean." Libby said motioning towards Jimmy. I just smiled and blushed. Libby was absolutely right. I did deserve better and Jimmy was the best.

"I know Libby." I muttered as we finally reached the beginning of a new chapter together.


	7. Rough Day

**Disclaimer: once again I don't own Jimmy Neutron sadly.**

**Chapter 7: Rough day ****_(Jimmy's P.O.V)_**

Getting our schedules was intense. Over 600 freshmen in one gym the line was. After we all _finally_ got our schedules, we wanted to see who had what.

"Yeah, we have 6 classes together guys," Sheen shouted excitedly. "Jimmy and I have 7 classes including football."

"Libby and I have 7 as well, Sheen." Cindy exclaimed.

"Well I didn't sign up for most of these classes so there had to be a mistake, no offense guys." I asked looking at my friends and my schedule. "I need to fix this after today."

"Come on, Neutron. They probably just mixed up our schedules. It will be fixed soon. Let's enjoy these classes with our friends before we finally get our schedules situated to our liking." Cindy said comforting.

"You're right, Cin." I muttered. Truthfully, I didn't really care about the screw up on my schedule. I was trying to process what Cindy had said. She broke up with Nick. I didn't know if should be happy or concerned. I mean I do still have feelings (strong feelings at that) for her, but would she want to finally begin a relationship with me. I mean this morning; I could've sworn I saw her blush when Libby motioned to me. Maybe it was my imagination, but part of me hoped what I saw was real. I mean how much heart break can I guy take from the same girl before his 18th birthday. While my thoughts flowed through my mind, the first bell rang. As we walked towards class, I heard Betty's laugh and one of Nick's lame pick-up lines he had used on Cindy the day we decided to move on. My blood boiled inside of me. It was like every bit of hate I had in my body was focused on him. _He's lucky I don't have the N-men gene anymore,_ I thought to myself. I despised Nick because he hurt Cindy, not Betty. My hands clenched into fists as we slowly approached that abomination of a couple.

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Cindy asked, meekly peering into my eyes.

"I'm fine, Cin." I replied, gazing into those gorgeous green eyes. I found myself falling more in love with her at this moment. "I just hate how he did that to you."

She froze where she stood and turned to look at me. My heart began to beat rapidly, as if it were about to burst from my chest. Before I knew it, she flung her arms around my waist. I hugged her back; I could tell she was crying.

"Jimmy, thank you for caring." She whimpered into my chest.

Before I could reply, a once familiar voice shrieked.

"Jimmy?!" Betty asked astonished, as she pulled away from Nick and began to circle around me and Cindy (my guess is she was taking in my new look). "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Umm I'm…we are late for class. I'll see you around." I replied dragging Cindy away from that scene. Right before we entered the classroom, I turned towards Cindy, wiping away the remaining tears; I replied, "I never stopped caring. Even if I wanted to." Before she could say anything I kissed her.


	8. Lies From The Past

**Disclaimer: Do not own Jimmy Neutron :(**

**Chapter 8: Lies from the Past ****_(Cindy's P.O.V)_**

My lips were tingling, as I walked into the classroom following Jimmy. He kissed me. Did he still have feelings for me? I mean I know for a fact he cares because 1.) He told me and 2.) He pulled me away from the Betty/Nick confrontation my heart was beating so fast; I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Girl, are you ok?" Libby asked turning away from Sheen. Jimmy also turned my way and flashed a sweet smile my way. Oh how that smile continued to make me melt.

"He kissed me before we stepped into the classroom," I whispered, blushing. That image kept replaying over and over again and again in my head. His soft lips pressed against mine and when he pulled away I saw the love he had always felt for me, looking back from those sapphire blue eyes.

"What?!" whispered Libby excitedly, casting a glance towards Jimmy.

Before I could say anything, our longtime friend, Brittany came towards our desks in the back of the room.

"Like OMG!" She yelled as she saw me and Libby. "You guys look amazing. Any way Cindy, I'm so happy you broke up with Nick. I mean Jimmy broke up with Betty when he found out she was messing with Nick."

WAIT! WHAT?! I thought to myself. He knew Nick was cheating on me with Betty this whole summer and he didn't have the decency to tell me. My feelings for Neutron flipped from in love to pure hate and anger. My blood boiled as I turned towards Jimmy.

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me about Betty and Nick?!" I yelled at Jimmy as the class turned towards us.

"Cindy, I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I would never do anything to hurt you." He pleaded, but I was so pissed I couldn't see that I was breaking his heart into a million pieces.

"I don't care, Jimmy Neutron. I hate you. I really fucking hate you." I cried out as a myriad of tears flowed from my eyes, as I ran through the halls headed home, not realizing the damage was already done.


	9. Broken hearts and broken legs

**Sorry for the long delay guys. I've been extremely busy, I really hope you guys like this chapter and the next few. I promise to update soon. Once again I do not own Jimmy Neutron and other characters.**

**Chapter 9: Broken hearts and broken Legs ****_(Jimmy's P.O.V)_**

_I hate you. I really fucking hate you._ I stood there as those words replayed over and over again in my head. Those words crushed my heart into a billion pieces. Why would she say that to me after I showed her how I really felt about her? She wouldn't believe me if I had told her anyway would she? All I know is I have NEVER in my life felt this low.

"Jimmy, she didn't mean what she said," Libby said softly, bringing me down to my seat. "She's just upset. She'll get over it."

"I hope so Libby." I replied as I choked back tears. How could this one girl have such a hold onto my heart and we never dated? Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt. Most of all, betrayal took its form in her tears. I couldn't think straight. What should I do? Then it hit me; it's all Nick's and Betty's fault. They shouldn't have cheated on me and Cindy. For the first time in my life I wanted revenge, not for me, but for the pain they caused Cindy. Throughout the day, my mind was thinking about ways to get revenge on them both. From sending them back to the prehistoric era in my time booth to shrinking them and selling them to Junk Man or even sending them to the moon with Brobot, all I wanted was for them to suffer the way they made Cindy and I suffer. By the time I knew it, football was here.

"What's your name and position/positions trying out for boys?" Coach Calvez asked.

"James Isaac 'Jimmy' Neutron and I'm trying out for quarterback and linebacker, sir." I replied.

Sheen was right behind me as we entered the locker room.

"Dude, seriously? Linebacker?" Sheen asked incredulously.

I looked at my best friend and with a sly grin, I replied. "With the kind of day I've had, I need to hit something."

Sheen just laughed and nodded in agreement. While I was worried about Cindy and my lust for revenge, I pushed it all aside. I wanted to make sure everyone saw I wasn't the same athletically inept kid from elementary school. Plus, I really wanted to impress Cindy. _Oh God, Jimmy, just stop thinking about her_, I told myself.

"Dude, you look like a beast with all that gear on." Sheen said jokingly and partially impressed.

I laughed as Sheen and I headed towards the field. I felt nervous, but excited at the same time. The coaches looked at all of us and gathered us in the middle of the field. Everything they said was to be expected, but the one thing that stood out to me was that our varsity team needed a quarterback and wide receiver; so they weren't opposed to starting two freshmen. Sheen and I looked at each other and grinned. The coaches then led us through our stretches and warm-ups. I felt great and loose.

"Neutron, try out on defense first." Coach Crane hollered.

I ran towards him to see what he needed me to do.

"Okay, Neutron. It says here you want to try out for linebacker, correct son?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied firmly.

"Well son, don't let the offensive back get a single yard. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied quickly as I ran onto the field with my teammates. When the offense broke their huddle, I couldn't help the evil grin from creeping along my face as I saw who I was ordered to stop. Nick was trying out as running back. The images of him and Betty flooded my mind while he set up behind the quarterback. Then the pain he caused Cindy sparked my intensity and rage. The next thing I hear is the whistle blowing and my collision (and revenge) with Nick was finally here.


	10. Pain Struck

**I'm back! With one of my better chapters I believe. I promise the following chapter will be uploaded later this week and its a good one ;) Disclaimer: once again I don't own JN or related characters.**

**Ch. 10: Pain struck ****_(Cindy's P.O.V)_**

I stayed in my room, crying my eyes out, when I heard my mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Cindy, Libby is here." My mother said comforting, "Do you want me to send her up sweetheart?"

"Yes mom." I muttered from my pillow. I had told my mom everything that had happened as soon as I had burst into the door. She had been completely understanding, but when I brought up how Jimmy knew, she actually defended him. _What the hell happened? Why was my mom defending him? Wait. Did she want me to be with Jimmy?_ I thought to myself. She probably thought the boy genius she wanted me to destroy was now the best guy in Retroville for me. I mean my mom had stopped bashing Jimmy when I started dating Nick. It was like my mom could tell he wasn't good enough for me. While I started to question my mother's motives, Libby had already entered my room and sat on her favorite chair.

"Ok girl, what are you so deep in thought about and why the hell did you do that to Jimmy?" She asked me angrily.

"Libs, first Jimmy should of at least had the decency of telling me and second I'm shocked that my mom is not bashing Jimmy anymore, even after this." I replied as I put my chin into my pillow.

"Wait, your mom hasn't said anything bad about Jimmy? Not even once?" Libby asked incredulously.

"Yessss….ever since I had started dating Nick. She stopped bashing him. I mean hell she even uses his first name when she asks about him." I muttered to my best friend.

"Why didn't you take that as a hint that something was up with him, girl?" Libby asked immediately.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about it at the time. But I'm so stupid to have trusted and been attracted to either of those jerks, Libs." I cried out to my best friend.

"Jimmy isn't a jerk girl. Tell me would you have believed him if he had told you before he left, honestly?" She asked me, those big brown eyes staring straight at me.

"Well….I don't know. Ok." I muttered as tears flowed from eyes like a cascading waterfall. In my mind and my heart, I knew I wouldn't have been able to believe Jimmy even if he told me. At the time, I had been really cruel and mean to him (insufferable if you will). If he came to me with this, I probably would have hit him in the face, thinking it was some retaliatory remark for the pain I was causing him.

I sighed and looked at my best friend. Without even having to say anything, Libby began to speak.

"Cin, you really need to apologize to him. You really hurt him. What you said really broke his heart. He was so close to crying when you left, but I was able to calm him down."

My eyes watered when she told me he wanted to cry. What have I done? I never meant to hurt Jimmy. I can't believe I could be this cold-hearted and do this to him.

"Libby, do you think Jimmy will forgive me?" I whispered, holding back my tears.

"Of course, Cin," Libby replied, "Jimmy loves…." She was cut off by Sheen's ringtone.

Libby looked apologetically at me and I smiled and said, "You should answer that girl."

She smiled and answered her phone.

"Hey Sheen. Why yes I'm at Cindy's. You're outside." She said while dragging me out of bed leading me to the window. Sheen was outside in front of Jimmy's house as they were getting out of the hover car. He was wearing an Under Armour t-shirt, which I figured meant they must have just got back from tryouts. Jimmy got off the hover car and I could tell he was feeling extremely dejected. I can't believe I hurt him so much. He looked up towards my room and I swear I saw him sigh as he headed into his house.

"Oh my god, Sheen. That's wonderful!" Libby screamed, awakening me from my trance. "So you and Jimmy are the first freshmen to play your respective positions on varsity in Retroville High history."

I smiled when I heard the news because Jimmy definitely deserved this honor. He worked his butt off and it couldn't have happened to a better person.

"You can bet I'll be there every game, love. I'll talk to you later. Bye Sheen." Libby hung up and looked at me.

"So girl, what do you think?" She asked.

"I need to apologize to him before it is too late." I replied, looking at my best friend. Libby looked back at me and nodded in agreement. We watched the guys throwing a football around for a while; seeing Sheen getting hit in the head after he was too busy making kissy faces at Libby was hilarious and momentarily snapped me out of my depression. A couple of hours had passed as we turned from watching the guys to having a marathon of Gossip Girl and eating strawberry ice cream. It was around 9:30 when Libby left my house. When she left, I started to think about my apology to Jimmy. My mind was drawing a blank, so I decided to take a shower. When I returned to my room, I looked up at the house across the street to see him at his desk (like myself) with his hands covering his face. I was so tempted to call him, text him, Facebook him, or anything for that matter and tell him how sorry I am, but I didn't know what to say. My body froze where it was and my voice was as quiet as the wind. When I finally looked up, the light in his room was off signaling him already going to bed. So without thinking, I turned my light off and whispered to myself, "Goodnight Jimmy."


End file.
